Monthly Motivation
by sjt1988
Summary: Twelve Weasleys grandchildren, twelve Months, twelve quotes: Things can change in a month and you never know who you will become in one month.
1. January-Communication

The Quote: The shortest distance between two people is understanding each other.

* * *

><p>Teddy stood watching his wife who was making dinner for them. He leaned against the doorway and sighed. He didn't know what to do. Vic won't talk to him unless it was about work or the family. He ran his hand through his hands. They have been married for three years and he was ready for children. He wanted a family with her and she knew it. Before they were married, they talked about having kids and they both agreed to wait a few years before they started to have children.<p>

The first time he brought up the idea of them having children was after his twenty-fifth birthday, Vic brushed it off because she said she had somewhere to be. The second time was after her twenty-third birthday. She didn't say anything just walked out the room. They haven't talked about again until tonight when Teddy was going to bring it up when they started dinner.

Teddy made his way to his chair that was at the head of the table. Vic smiled at him when she saw him. She placed the plates with food on the table. Teddy took a couple of bites as he watched his wife. She was looking down at her food. Teddy knew that she was avoiding him after knowing each other since they were young. Teddy decide to bring up the subject if having kids again.

"Vic," She looked up at him. "I want to talk about starting a family." She dropped her fork and knife. She pushed her chair back and got up and walked out of the room through the back door. Teddy sighed as he heard the door open and close. He did something that he didn't do the first two times, he followed her.

He stepped out on the pouch to see that it was snowing. He walked to the end and leaned against the pole holding up the roof of the pouch. He saw that Vic was sitting on the swing that he placed there when they moved in. Her arms were wrapped around her. Teddy knew that she was cold. He walked down the steps and walked over to the swing. He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Vic automatically leaned into him. Teddy saw tears rolling her face. He kissed the top of her head.

Teddy sighed, he was going to bring it up again. "Vic," He felt her stiffen. "Before we got married, we wanted kids." Vic nodded. "What happen?"

"I scared about having children," Vic said. Teddy could tell there was something she wasn't tell him. He sighed. There had to be something else.

"Vic, we talked about having children before we were married. We decide to wait a few years before we did. I'm ready for children and I want some." Teddy looked out to their yard. "I want a little girl that looks just like her mother or a little boy who is like me."

Vic got up and walked down the path before she disappeared. Teddy watched. He didn't know where she went to so he got up and went back to the house. He cleaned up the dinner dishes. He doesn't know what changed her. They were so excited to start their life together. He just wanted to start the next chapter of their life. Who to say that they would have a child or not. He wanted to try.

He waited for Vic to come back for the next couple of hours but she didn't. He went upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Vic didn't know where to go so she ended up in her sister's flat. Dom just looked up when she saw her sister. She got and went to pot of tea. She made sure to add a shot of firewiskey to her sister's cup. She pressed the cup in her sister's hand. She sat on the couch next to her sister. "What is wrong?" She asked.<p>

"Teddy brought up having kids again and I ran for it. I thought I was safe in the garden but he found me and asked why and I told him that I was scared but I knew he didn't believe me. He started talking about what our children were going to look like. I didn't know what to say. I got up and came here." Tears started to fall down her face.

Dom sighed. Vic was here the last two times that Teddy brought up the idea of children. Vic was scared about their genes, Teddy with his werewolf gene and Vic's veela gene. "Vic, I think it is time you talk to him about it because I remember you couldn't wait to have his children."

"But the healer said there is fifteen percent chance that our child could be very powerful. It could hurt me when I'm carrying it." Vic looked her sister in the eyes.

"Yes but there an eighty-five chance that you will have a normal child who looks like you and Teddy. I would like a niece or nephew who looks like you two." Vic laughed at her sister.

"Maybe you are right. I have been scared for no reason. There a fifteen percent chance that it could happen." Vic just needed her sister to knock some sense in her head.

"Go home and talk to your husband. You have something to talk about." Dom took Vic's cup out of her hand. Vic hugged her sister and went through the floo to her home.

She saw that Teddy had clean up after dinner. She looked around the downstairs to see if Teddy was around but he wasn't. She headed upstairs to their bedroom. She opened the door to see him sleeping on their bed. He looked handsome to her. She made her way to him. She tucked a loose blue hair behind his ear. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She knew that he would wake up from that.

Teddy opened his eyes to see his wife smiling down at him. "Vic," He wanted to say more but she placed her finger on his lips.

"Shh," She kissed him one more time. "I have to say something and you can't say anything until I'm done." Since her finger was still on his lips, he nodded. "I went to the healer before your birthday and we talked about us having kids and she told me that there is a fifteen percent that our child could be very powerful because of my veela gene and your werewolf gene." Vic could tell that Teddy wanted to say something but he stayed silent. "The thing is the baby could do me harm while I'm carrying it." Vic took her finger off of his lips.

Teddy saw the tears in Vic's eyes, he pulled her close. "Vic, everything is going to be okay. Let's look at the positive that there a eighty-five percent that we can have a normal child and no matter what we have we are going to love it." Vic nodded and Teddy leaned up and kissed her. "Now stop worrying and come to bed." Vic laughed and pulled out of his arms. Vic changed and got back into bed.

"Do you think we could start trying today?" Vic asked her husband. Teddy pulled her closed.

"Yes," He whispered before taking her lips.


	2. February-Leadership

Quote: Take changes. Make a different. Stand up for what you believe in.

Dom was scared, she didn't know if she could do it. She was the youngest on the team and they were looking at her to lead them. Their captain got his position taken away from him after he got in trouble, big trouble. Everyone on the team wanted to make her captain and did. She didn't know how to tell anyone what to do, she was just a fourth year and they were all higher than her.

She sat in the common room looking at the badge in her hand. There was a lion and the words that said quidditch captain on it. She was captain and they had practice in a few minutes how was she to lead them against the Hufflepuff match. Would they listen to her or would they just do their own thing? She sighed and got up and head for the pitch.

She was down the steps out of the school when Zac Beast came up to her. He was the Keeper on the team. He was a year older than her. "Hey, Dom." She turned to see his blue eyes and dark hair. There was a smile on his face. He was holding his broom over his shoulder.

"Hey Zac," She smiled at him. She had a big crush on him.

"How are you feeling about your first practice as team captain?" He asked. There was a smile on his face. She wanted to say that she was okay but she wasn't.

"I'm nervous to be honest with you." She gave him small smile. Zac threw his arms around her.

"There is nothing to be nervous about." He said. They had reached the quidditch pitch. The whole team was there and their replacement player.

Dom took a breath. "Okay, everyone do some laps." Everyone got in the air and started to do some laps. She saw the beaters whispering behind their hands and they kept looking at her. She glanced at the other chasers to see that they were talking. The replacement player was just trying to work. It looked like Zac was giving the other four looks.

After they did a couple of laps, Dom called everyone down. She told the beaters to take out a blunger and to hit it between them. She release the snitch for the seeker, who went to find it. She took the Quaffle and headed for the goal posts. She told Zac to get in front of him. Dom and the other chasers started to throw the quaffle at him. It went well for ten minutes before she called for a quick game.

The beaters and the chasers started to play like she wasn't there. It looked like they were waiting for her to yell at them. Some reason she couldn't. She tried but her voice failed her. Tears pooled in her eyes. She raced away from the pitch. She knew that she couldn't be a leader. This was a joke to all of them. They were waiting for her to hand it over to one of them. Why did they make her captain when they didn't want her to be captain?

Dom flew to the lake, she landed and threw her broom down before sitting on the ground. She put her face in her knees and started to cry. She was going to give it back. She would have to talk to Professor Longbottom. She didn't realize it was late until she felt the cold on her back. She got up and headed for the castle. She would talk to Professor Longbottom tomorrow morning.

Dom climbed into the common room only to find that everyone was there. She edged around the room to the girl dormitory door. She went up into her dorm to find no one there. She climbed into bed and pulled her curtains around her. She couldn't sleep so she stared up at the ceiling. She heard her roommates come in and one by one they fell asleep. Dom finally fell asleep.

She woke before anyone else. She dressed and went to find Professor Longbottom. She found him in his office getting ready for the day. "Miss Weasley," He said. Dom could tell he was surprise to see him.

"Professor, can I talk to you?" Dom asked.

"Sure," Professor Longbottom stopped what he was doing and sat at the edge of his desk. "What is it?"

Tears came to Dom eyes. "I don't think I can be quidditch captain anymore." She took out her badge and tried to hand it to him. Professor Longbottom shook his head.

"Why?" He asked. A single tear fell out when Dom was trying not to cry.

"Because they are all older than me and they won't listen to me." She tried to hand it to him again. Professor Longbottom still wouldn't take it from her.

"You know how long it took them to come up with your name," Dom shook her head. "You didn't care about who became captain so you didn't vote." Dom nodded remembering that. "Everyone else kept putting their own name in there. Finally I told them they have to pick someone not in the room and it was between you or the new seeker. They choose you."

"But they won't listen to me." Dom said.

Professor Longbottom smiled. "I thought the same thing when I was a leader but you know what someone told me,"

"What?" Dom asked.

"Take changes. Make a different. Stand up for what you believe in." Professor Longbottom.

"But…" Dom started.

"What do you believe?" Professor asked. "Do you believe we can beat the Hufflepuffs?"

"Yes, we just need to work on something but we can." Dom said. "Peters needs to work on hitting with his right hand, Jackson needs to control over his bat, Anna needs to stop trying for the center goal, Flags need to aim better, Zac needs to work on protecting the right hoop, and our new seeker Brown needs to have confidence, and I need to work on…"

"Leading them." Professor Longbottom finished for her. "You already a captain. You know what is wrong and what they need to do. Lead them and don't let them walk all over you." Dom smiled. "How about this, you keep being captain until after the game and if you don't want to be captain anymore come and see me."

Dom nodded. "Thank you, Professor," Dom ran out of the room.

At the next practice, Dom was the first one there. She watched everyone come in the pitch. Some of them smiled, wondering if she was going to run away again. "Okay," She said as the last of them came in. "We have a lot of work to do before the game against Hufflepuff." They nodded. "This is some of the things we need to work on…" She told each and everyone what they need to do.

As the game got closer, the team got better. They beat Hufflepuff by hundred and thirty points. Dom smiled. She led them to this. There was someone trying to get her attention. She turned around to see Zac there. "You did great, Dom." He kissed her.

Dom led them to the quidditch cup and help win the house cup. She never went to see Professor Longbottom again about the being captain. During the rest of her years there, she led them on to winning the quidditch cup. It came to no one's surprise when she got offers from quidditch teams from around the world.


	3. March-Dream

Quote: Follow your dreams and ambitions-they are life's gold

It was getting closer to career advice and what class you would have to take for Molly Weasley. The thing was Molly didn't know what she wanted to do. Her parents wanted her to work in the Ministry with them. Her best friend was thinking that they should go in the healer program together. Her aunt Ginny said she could get her a position at the Daily Prophet. Her uncle George said she could work in the joke shop if she wanted to. Her uncle Bill told her that she could work in the bank with him. Even her younger cousin James told her to play quidditch. All those things were great but not for her.

She looked down at the pamphlets that were around the common room. She picked up the said. "Is Law Enforcement for you?" Her aunt Hermione worked there. She shook her head and threw it back on the table. She picked up another and another but none of them seem to inserting to her. She sighed. She threw the last one on the table. Maybe she would just end up waiting tables for a living. Molly laughed. She could see her father's head exploding after she told him that. She needed to talk to someone but no one came to mind. Molly went to bed still thinking about it.

The next day she was greeted by her boyfriend, Eric West. He knew something was wrong with Molly right away. "What is the matter?" He asked as they headed down towards to the great hall.

"Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Molly asked him.

"Yep, I'm going to join the Aurors. I always wanted to catch after the bad guys." Molly smiled. She should introduce him to her uncles Harry and Ron. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Molly looked away from him. Eric stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"What is going on?" He sounded concern about her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do after Hogwarts," Tears came to Molly's eyes. "All Christmas I had people telling me what to do after Hogwarts." She wiped a tear away. "And nothing sounds good." Eric gave her a look. He didn't think he would get a crying Molly, he didn't know what to with one.

He was ready to open his mouth to say something when someone pushed him away. He turned to see Molly's older cousin Dominque there. "You can go to the Great Hall. I'll take care of her." Eric nodded and got the hell out of there. Dominque threw her arm around Molly's shoulders and led her away from everyone.

She took her to an empty classroom and made her sit down on one of the desks. Molly looked up to her older cousin. Dominque took a seat next to her. She placed her arm around her. "Molly, I know what you are feeling right now." Molly gave her a strange look like what are you talking about. Dominque laughed. "In my fifth year right after Christmas break where everyone was telling me what I should do with my life. I broke down. With their voices in my head I forgot about what I wanted to do. Vic had to come to my recuse. She said the same thing happen to her and Teddy had to be there for her.

"I know it hard coming from the family we do but remember no matter what you do they will love you. You don't need to know what you want to do right now. I changed my mind many times before I decide quidditch was what I wanted. It took Vic a year before she decide to work as a midwife. Everyone thought that Teddy would become an auror like his mum and godfather but he is working in the portkey offices. He likes to see where people are going. I'm going to ask you, what are your dreams and ambitions?" Molly gave her a strange look. "When you decide that, that is where you belong. Do something you love not what everyone is telling you." Dom got up and headed for the door. "Think about it." Dom left Molly in the room thinking.

Molly got up and headed to the Great Hall because she couldn't think when she had classes today.

Later that night, Molly found a quiet place away from everyone. What were her dreams? Ambitions? What made her happy? Hanging out with her family but she couldn't do that for the rest of her life. It wouldn't pay the bills. She didn't think her parents wanted her to live with them until she was married or the rest of her life. She shook her head, she didn't want to live with them any longer than she had to.

She loved to write. She loved the feeling when her the words were just right. When she was writing there was a smile on her face. She was in another world when she wrote. No one told her what to do. Her characters never talked back. She smiled. She knew what she was going to do after Hogwarts but what she going to do until she publish a book. Maybe she would wait table and she didn't care what her father or mother would say when she told them her plans for her life.

Her dreams were to write books no matter what. So when she had to career advice with her head of house. He smiled and liked what she had planned for her life. He wished her luck and couldn't wait to read her book.

It took a few years before Molly's first book was publish but it happen everyone couldn't stop talking about. She continue to write for her fans until her dying breath.


	4. April-Growth

Quote: Giants start small and grow a little bit every day.

* * *

><p>Everyone wonder why he decide to be his aunt Hermione assistant when he could do great things with the name Weasley. Louis wanted to work his way to the top so no one could say that his family got him in. He worked two years answering to his aunt. He smiled every time she sent him to do something, they thought he was crazy. His cousin Rose gave him a look every time her mum would ask him to do something at Sunday dinner. She was hard and wanted the best out of everyone who work for her and that was the reason he was working for her. Everyone would see the hard work he put in.<p>

He work with his aunt for two years before getting promoted. He only had to answer to a few people and he liked that he could work on what he wanted without anyone telling him what to do. They love the things he had planned for them. He work there before he got his own team.

He ran his team to bring out the best in them. They were the best and they liked the way ran his team. By the time he was thirty-five he was running his own department. He ran it like he did everything else in his job. There were people saying that he was too young to run the department but the people under him loved that he was boss. His department always had their work done before the deadline.

So when his aunt decide to run for the Minister of Magic, she asked him to work beside her. Louis didn't know what to say but agree. He help run her campaign and when she won he became her second in charge. Again people were saying that he got there because of his family but Louis knew different. If anyone knew his aunt Hermione they would know what he meant. She liked his work and thought that he would do well working in the big office.

When his aunt decide to retired at the age of eighty to spend more time with her family. Everyone thought that Louis should take her place and he didn't know how to feel about that. That is where our story starts.

Louis laid in bed next to wife. Today he was told that they would like him to run for the Minister of Magic. He never thought that this day would come. He dreamed about this day since he was eleven and enter Hogwarts for the first time.

"Louis," He smiled when he heard his wife's voice. He heard her sit up. He looked over to his dark hair wife of thirty years, Raven. "What is going on in that brain of yours?"

"I told you how they want me to be next Minister of Magic," His wife nodded. "I'm just thinking that I dream about it but it surreal." Raven leaned over and kissed him.

"I think it will be great. You were made for this." Louis smiled. "Now go to sleep the grandkids are coming over tomorrow." Louis laughed but kissed his wife before settling in bed.

The next day after his son and his wife left with the kids, he decide to pay his aunt a visit at home. He knock on the door and his uncle opened the door. His uncle smiled at him. His uncle's red hair had gone white, after many years of from the auror department he had gotten a belly but his blue eyes still sparkled with love. "Is Aunt Hermione here?" Louis asked. Uncle Ron nodded and let Louis in.

"She is in the kitchen making dinner for us and Rose and her family." Louis nodded.

"I won't be long," Uncle Ron left for the sitting room. Louis knew his way to the kitchen after being here as a child and as an adult when he was working for her. He knock on the wall next to the open kitchen to let his aunt know that he was here. She smiled when she saw him. They grew close as they worked together. She knew all about his children and what they are up to and he knew everything about her that a nephew might not know about their aunt.

"Louis," She wiped her hands on the towel and came over to hug him. "What brings you here? There is nothing wrong at the office." She asked.

"No," Louis smiled. "You heard about them wanting me to be the next Minister."

"Yes I know," His aunt took a seat at the table. Her brown hair had got grey but there was still wisdom in her brown eyes. "I was the one who suggested your name."

That hit Louis hard. He never thought that his aunt Hermione would be the one to give his name. "Why?" He asked. He sounded like a young man not a man who worked along this woman for the past fifteen years.

"Louis, come and sit down." Aunt Hermione patted to the seat next to her. Louis took the seat. "Louis you work your way up in the Ministry the hard. I know I could have given you a better a spot. Percy said that you could have given you a spot on his team. But you didn't want that. I'm proud of you. You showed everyone that you could do it on your own. I watched you grow into a strong man. You know I didn't ask you to run alongside of me because you were my nephew but of the work I know you are capable of. You ready for this. You are ready to fill the giant's shoes of Minister."

Louis nodded. Maybe his aunt was right. She wouldn't have suggested his name if she didn't think that he could do it. "I don't know what to say but thank you." Aunt Hermione smiled.

"I suggest you run and run the Ministry because you can do it." Louis nodded. "You did it a day by day to get here." She added. Louis got up and hugged her. He left before Rose and her family got here.

It came to no one surprise when he became Minister of Magic in April.


	5. May-Confidence

Quote: Use your momentum...keep going. You know you can make it.

The weather was getting warmer in the month of May but to Fred Weasley that didn't matter because he was worried about his O.W.L.s. He knew what he wanted to do and what his family wanted him to do. He wanted to be a healer and his family wanted him to work in the family joke shop alongside his father. The only problem he had was Potions. He needed to get an Exceeds Expectations to get in N.E.W.T.s level potions. That is why you could find him in the dungeons working on his potions.

Fred looked down at his potion and thought that it wasn't going to be well. He was to have light green color and it was an average green. He looked back at his book to see what he had done wrong and saw that he did everything right that he needed to let it simmer for five minutes. He decide while that was simmering he would look over his notes again. He set the timer on his watch so he knew when to check it.

Fred spent the next five minutes reading about the polyjuice potion. When his alarm went off he walked over to if his potion was light green and it was. He smiled. He made the potion the right way. He took some of it and gather his things. He cleaned up his mess and headed for the potion master office.

He knocked on the door and open it when he heard enter. Professor Brown was sitting behind his desk. He looked up from the papers on his desk. He smiled when he saw it was Fred. "Mr. Weasley," Fred nodded.

"I brought you some of the potion I made tonight," Fred placed it on the desk. Professor Brown nodded. He picked up the potion and looked at the light green.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I'll see tomorrow in class." Fred nodded and headed out to his common room where he knew James and Louis were going to ask where he has been all night.

The next day after potion, Professor Brown asked to see him. James and Louis said that they would wait for him after class. Fred told them he would meet them in the Great Hall. Fred waited until everyone was out of the class before walking up to Professor Brown's desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor." Fred said. Professor Brown smiled.

"Yes, it is about the potion you turned in yesterday." Fred gripped his bag tighter. He didn't want to hear that he did a terrible potion.

"What about it, sir?" Fred was nervous.

"It is the best one I ever had." Professor Brown smiled.

"Sir," Fred was shocked. Professor Brown laughed.

"Fred, you can make great potions, you just need confidence. I see that you will do great on your O.W.L.s. You can do it."

"Thank you, sir." Fred smiled for the first time in days.

"Just keep studying and you will do great." Fred nodded before leaving the classroom.

Fred studied and studied. He was ready for the potion O.W.L. when it came. He sat in on the written exam and made his potion the way he wanted. He felt that he did well on it when he walked out of the Great Hall. Soon he was on his way home and was nervous about what his scores were going to be. He tried not to think about it while he worked in the shop.

* * *

><p>On a rainy August day, an owl flew through the window of the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the table and watched the owl as it landed in front of Fred. He saw his name on it and took it from the owl. Before his mum could get up and give it an owl treat it flew off. Fred felt every eye on him. He turned the letter and saw it was from school. He opened it. He pulled out his results. On the top were the grades. Fred looked down and saw.<p>

Arithmancy- E

Astronomy- A

Care of Magic Creatures-O

Charms-O

Defence Against the Dark Arts-O

Herbology-O

History of Magic- A

Potions-O

Transfiguration-O

Fred looked over it again just to be sure that this was his results. On the top it said Fred Lee Weasley. This was his. He looked up and saw his mom, dad, and sister staring at him. Fred smiled and handed it to his mum. He saw tears in her eyes as she read it. She give it to his dad next. His dad smiled.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked. "Nine O.W.L.s. More than me and Fred combined. Roxanne took it out of her father's hand to see her brother's results. "What classes are you going to take?"

"The classes I need to become a healer," Fred said. He finally said it out loud on what he wanted to do with his family. His parents had a look of shock on their faces.

"You want to be healer," George said to his son. "I thought you wanted to work in the joke shop."

"No, that what you wanted for me. I want to help people." Fred told his father. George traded a look with his wife.

"Alright, we will support you in any way you want." George said. Fred smiled.

"Thank you," Fred stood up. "I'm going to see what James and Louis got." Fred ran to his room to write to them. He was going to be a healer.


	6. June-Achievement

Quote: Start thinking about opportunities, not limits, to reach your full potential.

"James," The James in question was trying to write this report for Charms, looked up to see his best girlfriend, Eva was running towards him. He smiled when she sat across from him. He waited for her to say what she wanted to do. "They are having seeker trails this year and I think you should try out for it."

James frowned. He didn't know how to let her that he was not going to ever try out of Quidditch. It's not that he didn't love the sport but he didn't what to be reminded of his parents. Everyone who compare him to his parents' weather he played seeker or chaser. Even when he thought about the positions on the team, he had family that played on that position. James didn't want that for him. James turned back to his report.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, James. I think you would be great." Eva said. "I would try out if I knew about being a seeker but all I know is being a chaser and keeper." Eva tried to get James to look at her.

"You wouldn't understand," James said. He gathered his stuff and headed for his dorm. He'd work from there.

When he got there he found that his cousin Fred was there, playing with something that his father had sent him to try out. "Hey," Fred smiled as James came in the room. He frowned when he saw James face. "What's up, mate?"

"Eva wants me to try out for the seeker position for next year. She thinks that I'll be great but I don't want to." James threw his books on his bed. Fred knew about his cousin fear about being compare to every Weasley/Potter that enter Hogwarts.

"She might have an understanding about how you feel." Fred said. "You should talk to her about it." James shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his report for Charms.

"Maybe," He started to work on his report. Fred shook his head. He thought that Eva would be perfect to talk to him about it. Maybe he should say something to her or let James be the one to do so. Fred sighed and went back to the thing that his dad had sent him.

The next day, Eva caught up with James in front of the Great Hall. "James have you thought about trying out for seeker."

James sighed. "I told you that I'm not." James tried to head in the hall for his lunch.

"Why not? You would be a great seeker." Eva stopped him from going in.

James got around her. "You wouldn't understand," He said as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Eva followed him.

"Than explain it to me." Eva took the seat next to him. James looked around to see who was around them.

"Not here. Meet me in the Room of Requirements after dinner." James thought this was the best way to get her off his back about trying out.

Eva smiled. "Sure," She picked up a sandwich. James sighed but picked up a sandwich and some crisps.

After dinner, James was the first to get there. He walked pass the door three times saying that he needed a room to tell Eva and only Eva about why he won't try out for seeker. He walked in the room to see a couch and a fireplace with a fire going. He took a seat and waited for Eva to come in.

She came in five minutes later and sat on the couch with a smile on her face. "So what won't I understand?" She looked James right in the eye.

"The reason I won't try out is because I don't want to be compare to my parents." He thought that she would leave it alone after he said it. He didn't think she would do this.

Eva stood up. "You thought that I wouldn't understand. I know how it feels. My parents played professional quidditch for fifteen years and everyone knows who they are. I want to play quidditch because it is who I am. Not because both of my parents played. I know I'll get compare to my parents. My parents are Oliver Wood, one of the best keepers in the league and Katie Bell-Wood, one of the best chaser in league who played with your mum. So I don't know what you are talking about." Eva headed for the door.

"Eva," James said. He wanted to say his sorry but Eva cut him off.

"James stop thinking at the parents are limiting you, maybe that who people will see you like that in the beginning but don't let that stop you." Eva walked out of the room.

For the next couple of days, James tried to talk to Eva but couldn't because she wouldn't talk to him and he missed his friend. He told his fears to Fred, who told them that he knew what he had to do.

On Saturday, James found himself making his way to the pitch where they were having tryouts. He saw that Eva was in the stand, watching the tryouts. They caught each other eye and James smiled at her. Eva smiled back. James went over and stood in line to tryout.

Over the next hour James did everything he was told and at the end James was made the new seeker. Eva came running down and hugged him. "I knew you could do it." She kissed him on the cheek. James blushed.

"I feel like I achieve something." James smiled.

"This is an opportunity for you and you don't know where this is going." James threw his arm around her.

"Just think next year, you could be the team as chaser or keeper." They headed towards the castle with smiles on their faces.


End file.
